Thanks for the Irony
by Yunjou
Summary: Terima kasih untuk Luhan yang selingkuh dengan Minseok, kalau tidak, Sehun tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu. [AU/Oneshot for PinkyRidingHood/disertai respon saya untuk review dari L.M, dan mereka yang tidak menyukai kehadiran fandom ini]


**Thanks for the Irony**

_an one-shot given to_ PinkyRidingHood

**.**

Nama tokoh dipinjam dari kehidupan nyata. Jangan ada plagiatisme. Adanya kesamaan ide tidak disengaja.

Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca. Suka? Teruskan saja :)

**.**

**words :** 5,187 / **rate :** T / **genre :** romance

**.**

**.**

Bagi kebanyakan orang, Paris merupakan kota kenangan di mana berbagai impian terwujudkan. Namun bagi Minseok, Paris merupakan tempat di mana hatinya yang patah berlabuh, di mana penderitaan batinnya dimulai demi perintah nenek sang _chairwoman_ perusahaan Kim. Ditambah ayah yang merupakan CEO perusahaan keluarga tersebut, meminta Minseok untuk menempuh pendidikan lanjutannya di Perancis, sedangkan ibunya yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa membelanya lagi, hanya membisu di dalam tanah merah basah dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga di atasnya.

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang, Sehun bermaksud datang ke Paris untuk mewujudkan sebuah impian. Kedatangannya ke salah satu kota paling romantis di dunia itu hanya berselang sekitar empat atau tiga tahun setelah Minseok berhasil mencoba beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya. Sehun memasuki kampus yang sama dengan jurusan berbeda, Sehun mahasiswa baru, sementara Minseok mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang disibukkan berbagai persiapan skripsi untuk wisudanya nanti semester depan. Minseok ingin lulus dengan nilai sempurna, dia tidak ingin mengulang, karena dia tidak tahan lagi berada di sini. Segala hal di Paris membuatnya muak.

Sekaya atau sepintar apapun dirimu, menjadi pelajar asing di negeri orang tidaklah mudah. Minseok sangat merasakan hal itu di tahun pertamanya di Paris, dia rindu udara Korea, dia rindu kimchi buatan ibunya yang telah mangkat, _ddeoppokki_ yang sering dimakannya sepulang sekolah dari bibi penjual di sisi jalan yang sudah mengenali Minseok serta teman-temannya saking sering mereka berkunjung.

Minseok merindukan orang-orang berbahasa Korea di sekitarnya, bukan bahasa yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal. Bahasa yang membuatnya kebingungan setiap kali orang berbicara padanya. Tubuh-tubuh tinggi besar itu menakutinya. Kala itu Minseok menyesal banyak sekali orang Korea mengecat rambut mereka dengan warna-warna aneh, termasuk dirinya. Di Paris, Minseok merindukan orang-orang berambut hitam.

Tahun kedua, segalanya mulai terasa sedikit lebih baik. Pelajaran bahasa Perancisnya menunjukkan kemajuan, dan beberapa kenalannya di setiap kelas dengan senang hati membantunya berkomunikasi, menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris untuknya atau sebaliknya. Telinga Minseok lama-kelamaan terbiasa mendengar aksen Perancis yang kental, hidungnya tidak lagi mengerut ketika mencium udara pagi di Paris, dan orang-orang bertubuh tinggi, rambut pirang dengan hidung besar mancung itu tidak lagi menakutinya. Mereka yang sebaya dengannya, meski tak akrab, tetap berlaku ramah pada Minseok.

Suatu hari, seorang dari orang-orang bertubuh tinggi besar, seorang gadis beriris sehijau pucuk daun menyapanya ketika kelas ekonomi dasar telah berakhir. Dia berkata dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat Perancisnya yang hobi menghilangkan huruf h, "Kurasa kamu pasti kesepian jika hanya kamu pelajar Asia sendirian, Minseok. Sama sepertiku ketika masih belajar di Jerman. Tapi tenang saja! Temanku di gedung sebelah mengatakan, ada perkumpulan kecil pelajar Asia di Paris yang sering diadakan di Françoise's Bakery and Café, setiap hari Kamis pukul 4 sore. Tempatnya kecil, tapi aku yakin kamu akan segera menemukannya."

Senyumannya lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan besar. Mata bulat beriris hijau muda itu tidak ikut menyipit bersama senyumnya yang riang. Meski dalam hati Minseok mengakui senyuman gadis itu agak menyeramkan, Minseok balik tersenyum padanya kemudian gadis itu berlalu setelah Minseok mengucapkan '_merci_' padanya.

Minseok teringat bahwa hari ini hari Kamis, dan tidak membuang waktu lagi—sebab Minseok tidak mempunyai kelas kecuali pelajaran bahasa Perancis tambahan yang bisa diambilnya lagi kapan-kapan—dia segera keluar dari area kampus tempatnya belajar, menyusuri jalanan Paris, mencari papan nama bertuliskan tempat yang ditujunya.

Tampaknya gadis itu sedikit berbohong pada Minseok, sudah lebih dari 30 menit Minseok berjalan, kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari namun dia tidak juga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, angka telah menunjukkan bahwa hanya 17 menit waktu tersisa sebelum perkumpulan tersebut dilaksanakan. Di tengah-tengah masyarakat keturunan bangsa Aria itu, Minseok seperti anak kecil yang terlepas dari genggaman ibunya, begitu mungil dan kebingungan.

Jalanan padat serta tubuh-tubuh yang jelas tak bisa dikalahkannya, Minseok berjalan di himpitan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Toko-toko yang mengapit jalan bagi pejalan kaki tempat Minseok berada sekarang menyajikan banyak hal bagi pemuda itu; etalase toko yang cukup besar memajang kue opera dan kue pengantin yang ditumpuk tinggi, etalase toko lain menampilkan _baguette_ serta _croissant_ yang baru selesai dipanggang, _flowery_ yang bunga-bunganya tak pernah layu walaupun musim dingin datang, toko boneka yang memajang sebuah gadis kecil berambut _brunette_ dengan mata biru, bibir merahnya membentuk senyum.

Kepala Minseok serasa pening mengamati berbagai aktivitas yang terjadi pada saat bersamaan di sekitarnya. Namun tidak terpungkiri ada rasa kagum serta bahagia terselip di hatinya. Selama hampir dua tahun menetap di kota romansa, berjalan-jalan di Paris sendirian bukan untuk urusan mengumpulkan data ke perpustakaan umum, adalah kala pertama bagi Minseok. Pemuda tersebut menertawakan nasibnya yang begitu buruk dengan pelan. Hari ini setidaknya Minseok memperoleh sebuah kenangan indah, meski Minseok tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang hendak dicarinya, dia berjanji dalam hati akan berterima kasih sekali lagi pada si gadis yang mengikuti kelas ekonomi dasar bersamanya itu.

Esoknya, tidak seperti yang telah diduganya, gadis itu kembali menghampiri dan menyapanya, membuat Minseok merasa berhutang budi padanya karena dia mau mendekati seorang pelajar asing. Mungkin Minseok harus membelikannya sebuah _notes_ baru yang sepasang dengan pulpennya sebagai tanda terima kasih, pemuda itu tidak terlalu baik merangkai kata.

"Bagaimana kemarin, Minseok?" tanyanya masih dalam bahasa Inggris berlogat Perancis yang sedikit membuat Minseok kesusahan menangkap kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menemukan tempat itu," jawab Minseok sambil menggeleng, tapi dia memastikan sebuah senyum terpasang manis di bibirnya. "Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, kemarin sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak pernah berjalan-jalan santai sendirian di Paris sebelumnya."

Gadis itu tampak tidak menyetujui perkataan Minseok. "Kamu berjalan sendirian? Tidakkah kamu punya teman atau setidaknya kenalan untuk diajak, Minseok?"

Gelengan dari Minseok, dan gadis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Minseok adalah seorang yang cerdas, tapi dia cukup pendiam dan kesusahan dalam berkomunikasi karena sifat pemalunya ditambah kini ada dinding bahasa berbeda yang memisahkan Minseok dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Gadis itu merasa iba pada Minseok, sebab pengalaman belajar di Jerman dulu pernah membuatnya merasa terasing juga, meski begitu dia pandai beradaptasi dan akhirnya mulai membaur.

Sesal mengerubungi hati si gadis karena tidak sempat mengantar Minseok, dia punya kelas tambahan yang wajib dihadirinya untuk membantunya mempertahankan nilai, kini mereka harus menunggu kesempatan itu datang dalam kisaran 6 hari lagi. Dalam waktu hampir seminggu itu, jurusan Manajemen Bisnis akan tetap memiliki seorang Kim Minseok yang kesepian. Gadis itu berharap ada pelajar Asia juga yang pindah ke jurusan ini, setidaknya Minseok akan berjalan berdua, bukan sendirian seperti biasanya.

Tahun ketiga, Minseok selalu menghabiskan hari Kamisnya di Françoise's Bakery and Café bersama kawan-kawan sesama pelajar dari Asia yang tersebar di seluruh Paris. Mereka bilang bahwa kumpulan ini berupa cabang, kumpulan pelajar Asia seluruh Perancis juga ada, tapi tidak diadakan di Françoise's Bakery and Café yang mungil. Minseok berkenalan dengan banyak orang, dari Asia Timur, Tenggara maupun Asia Tengah. Mereka semua sangat ramah, meski bahasa utama untuk berkomunikasi di kelompok itu tetap bahasa Inggris, Minseok merasa seperti di rumah karena melihat berbagai wajah yang tidak asing dengan penglihatannya.

Di antara semua, Minseok paling akrab dengan tiga pelajar yang sama-sama berasal dari Korea. Ketika Hangul mengalir dihasilkan dari pita suara keluar dari mulutnya, Minseok tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia ketika berada di Paris, pengecualian untuk saat dia berjalan santai sendirian di tengah deretan toko-toko. Minseok termasuk yang termuda di sana, sebab anggota lain merupakan mahasiswa tingkat empat atau bahkan ada yang telah mendapat gelar sarjana namun memutuskan tinggal di Paris untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, sehingga mereka masih sempat mengurus perkumpulan tersebut, tidak menyerahkan tampuk pertanggungjawaban pada junior mereka.

Elise sang pemilik toko telah mengenal mereka dengan baik, menghafal nama mereka satu-persatu, bahkan menawarkan menginap di motel yang dikelolanya apabila malam telah larut karena mereka keasyikan mengobrol. Wanita berusia separuh baya itu amat pandai meracik kopi, dan ketika Elise sedang menyeduh pesanan, dia tanpa sengaja mendapati Minseok yang sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan layaknya anak kecil mengharapkan mainan baru. Elise menawari Minseok untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pegawai sekaligus latihan menjadi barista di tokonya.

Karena jadwal Minseok yang cukup padat, Elise menetapkan Rabu, Sabtu dan Senin sebagai hari bekerja. Awalnya Minseok menolak memberi upah, sebab dalam hati Minseok berbisik, perusahaannya dapat membeli toko mungil Elise dengan mudah. Tentunya Elise dapat memanfaatkan uang gaji tersebut untuk hal yang lebih baik daripada memberikannya ke Minseok. Tapi seperti ibu-ibu cerewet lainnya di belahan dunia manapun, Elise bilang setiap pekerjaan kecil harus dihargai bagaimanapun bentuknya.

Tahun ketiganya di Paris, Minseok melewati 365 hari dengan kuliah, diselingi mengobrol bersama sahabat-sahabat barunya di Françoise's Bakery and Café, juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai barista _in training_ di tempat yang sama. Tahun ketiganya di Paris, Minseok melewati 365 hari dengan senyuman yang di tahun-tahun sebelumnya belum pernah dia perlihatkan.

Guru pelajaran bahasa Perancis Minseok juga merasa senang melihat anak didiknya bahagia, meski tidak diakuinya secara terang-terangan, senyum tipis tak terlihat di balik kumis pirangnya yang tebal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nak. Tapi sebaiknya kau perhatikan pelajaranku juga, atau akan kutendang kau keluar dari kelasku."

Mendengar kalimat berbahasa Perancis yang dikatakan guru sekaligus walinya di Paris itu, Minseok tergelak. Dia bukan merasa kalimatnya lucu, selera humor gurunya itu payah, bahkan lebih buruk dari nyanyian Giant. Minseok merasa senang, dia telah mengerti sepenuhnya yang gurunya katakan. Tahun ketiga di Paris merupakan kebahagiaan bagi Minseok, serta sebuah kemajuan besar.

Tahun keempat, seorang mahasiswa baru dari jurusan Manajemen Perbankan menarik perhatian Minseok. Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu berasal dari Korea, sama sepertinya. Sayang, Minseok tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menyapa. Bahkan menatap pemuda itu dari belakang, Minseok langsung mengerut takut-takut. Sebenarnya Minseok belum pernah bertatap muka dengan mahasiswa baru itu, dia hanya mendengar bagaimana gadis-gadis di setiap kelas yang diikutinya membicarakan O' Se'un dengan nada terkagum-kagum.

Sementara itu, gadis beriris hijau yang dikenalnya di tahun kedua, Marianne, berkata dengan riang bahwa Minseok harus berkenalan dengan si O' Se'un itu. Alasannya?

"Kalian sama-sama tidak tertarik pada perempuan, dan kalian terlihat imut jika berdampingan," ujarnya dalam bahasa Perancis yang kini mulai dikuasai oleh Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hancurlah hati Sehun saat mengetahui kekasihnya selama hampir dua tahun, mendua di depan matanya. Luhan memilih bermain api bersama seseorang yang seangkatan dengannya semenjak bulan kesebelas dia dan Sehun telah berhubungan. Seseorang itu, Sehun yakin, mengetahui bahwa dirinya dijadikan seorang selingkuhan, orang ketiga yang merusak hubungan perlahan-lahan.

Hal tersebut membuat Sehun geram, tanpa aba-aba apapun, di hari yang sama ketika Sehun menemukan Luhan mencium bibir seorang pemuda di belakang jajaran pohon besar di taman Akademi, Sehun menonjok Luhan di depan kelasnya. Di hadapan banyak pasang mata yang setia mengamati dan berpasang telinga yang dengan sedang hati mendengarkan, Sehun meneriakkan kata putus tepat di wajah seniornya itu.

Sehun rasa dia cukup mempermalukan Luhan sampai sana. Lagipula, bukankah orang ketiga itu termasuk pihak yang salah? Orang ketiga itu pasti telah menggoda Luhan agar dia menduakan Sehun, sebab lelaki dalam masa labil itu yakin bahwa Luhan merupakan tipe setia dan juga mudah merasa kasihan pada orang lain. Sehun mengira Luhan tidak sanggup menolak 'seseorang itu' sehingga terpaksa berselingkuh. Ya, pasti begitu. Pemuda bermata rusa itu pastinya takkan pernah mengkhianati Sehun atas kehendaknya sendiri, kan?

Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk membuat lelaki yang kini hubungannya diresmikan oleh Luhan itu menderita, sama sepertinya. Dengan sopan dan cukup sabar, ditanyainya satu-persatu wali kelas serta guru mata pelajaran untuk berbagai tingkat di Akademi tentang,

"Seseorang bermata besar dengan ujung melancip seperti bentuk mata kucing, kedua belah pipinya tembam, putihnya hampir menyaingi salju, dan akan menunjukkan rona merah ketika pemiliknya tersipu. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda alami, rambutnya lurus, kelihatan lembut bila disentuh, dan diwarnai dengan warna coklat _chestnut_."

Setiap orang memandangnya dengan lucu setelah dia mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, terutama wali kelas dan guru mata pelajaran untuk tingkat menengah atas di Akademi, kemudian mengucapkan, "Kau harus mencarinya lebih gencar lagi, Tuan Oh. Mungkin mendatangi satu kelas ke kelas lain?"

Jengkel dan bingung setengah mati Sehun dibuatnya. Apa monster perusak hubungannya itu tidak terkenal, atau saking jeleknya sehingga para guru tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Mereka malah menyuruh Sehun memeriksa seluruh kelas untuk mencari si penggoda itu! Tapi pengorbanan dibutuhkan supaya Sehun dapat menjalankan rencana selanjutnya, tidak mungkin dia membalas dendam tanpa tahu siapa yang diincarnya.

Para guru itu sesungguhnya merasa lucu dengan cara Sehun menggambarkan orang yang tengah dicarinya itu. Mereka merasa Sehun sedang mencari putri yang muncul dalam mimpi kemarin malam, sebab mata Sehun saat bertanya pada mereka seakan berbinar ketika bibirnya mulai membuka dan mengatup. Sehun juga menjelaskannya dengan nada memuja, tapi pemuda itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Para guru tahu jawabannya, namun setiap orang memiliki naluri untuk menjahili orang lain. Mereka sekalian ingin mengajari bahwa tidak semua hal mampu didapatkan dengan mudah, meski Sehun adalah putra dari salah satu penyumbang utama Akademi.

Dimulailah pencarian besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun secara terang-terangan, mengundang dengusan geli dari pihak guru, sedangkan murid-murid merasa heran karena semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun telah memasuki delapan dari dua belas kelas 7 di Akademi. Dia tidak mengunjungi kelas selanjutnya karena bel istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi lagi, 20 menit Sehun lewati tanpa makan atau minum, hanya berlari dan memasuki kelas satu-persatu untuk melihat adakah orang yang dicarinya.

Istirahat kedua, Sehun berhasil memeriksa kelas 7 sisanya, serta lima kelas 8, turun tangga dua kali dari kelasnya sendiri, lalu naik sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi ketika bel kembali berbunyi. Benar-benar melelahkan bagi putra bungsu Oh yang biasanya manja ini.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun kembali mencari dan berhasil menyelesaikan kunjungannya di tingkah menengah pertama Akademi tempatnya bersekolah, namun dia tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Kakinya yang selemas jeli terasa menyedihkan karena dia berlari mengejar waktu, tapi nasib tidak mau berpihak padanya. Jongin, sahabat Sehun semenjak mereka memasuki sekolah ini, tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa iba.

Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang basah oleh keringat sampai kemeja putihnya menjadi transparan. Kawan baiknya itu mati-matian menyusuri sembilan kelas 9 pada waktu lima menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, karena istirahat pertama harus dilaluinya untuk menghafal untuk ulangan geografi. Jadilah saat ini Sehun mengistirahatkan tubuh dan menyeimbangkan napas, kedua tangannya yang ditekuk di atas meja dijadikan bantalan dahinya yang juga masih mengucurkan keringat.

"Kenapa kamu mau capek-capek, sih? Padahal 'kan sudah jelas selingkuhannya senior Luhan itu seangkatan sama dia," celetuk Jongin, membuat semangat Sehun layu seketika. Dua hari ini dia melakukan semacam olahraga yang jarang dilakukannya dengan berkobar-kobar, namun perkataan Jongin yang seperti air membuat Sehun menyadari kebodohan dirinya sendiri dan memadamkan api semangatnya.

"Sialaaan, Jong! Kenapa kamu gak kasih tahu dari kemarin?"

"Kamu gak nanya. Lagian mau ngapain nyari dia? Kamu 'kan gak doyan cewek!"

Kalimat itu membuat kepala Sehun langsung terangkat, dia memandang Jongin bingung. Jongin menatapnya balik dengan kebingungan yang sama. Selingkuhan Luhan itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Setidaknya memang lelaki yang Luhan cium sebulan lalu. Sehun ingat benar bahwa pemuda bermata kucing itu memakai celana panjang warna _navy_, bukan rok lipat warna marun yang dipakai kaum hawa di Akademi.

"Kamu ngomongin apa, Jong?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Pertanyaan itu malah dijawab dengan helaan panjang nafas Jongin, Sehun mengenryit, namun tidak merespon apa-apa. "Dasar katak dalam tempurung! Ngakunya saja pangeran sekolah, nyatanya kamu sama sekali gak tahu tentang berita terpanas di Akademi. Senior Luhan sekarang resmi pacaran sama senior Chorong, mereka jadian tujuh bulan lalu, artinya senior Chorong itu 'kan selingkuhan senior Luhan saat dia masih sama kamu?"

"Apa?" Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata kali ini.

Pemuda yang dikencaninya selama hampir dua tahun itu adalah seorang bajingan murahan! Beraninya dia berpacaran dengan tiga orang dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama ketika dia masih berhubungan dengan yang lainnya, bodohnya Sehun tidak menyadari hal ini dari awal. Dalam hati, Sehun pun merasakan simpati pada senior Chorong, juga pada pemuda satu lagi yang sampai kini belum dia ketahui namanya. Mereka pasti tidak tahu bahwa janji-janji yang dilontarkan Luhan sesungguhnya imitasi belaka.

Untung saja waktu itu Sehun tega memukul Luhan dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, kalau tidak, sayang sekali kesempatan terlewat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Hun?" Giliran Jongin untuk bertanya pada Sehun, dan dia menuntut jawaban. Satu bulan terakhir semenjak sahabat dan seniornya ini putus, Sehun seakan terobsesi oleh sesuatu. Dia mengatakan bahwa ingin menemukan selingkuhan Luhan kemudian membalas dendam, tapi Jongin rasa ada hal yang lebih dari itu. Sehun tidak pernah begitu semangat dalam melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya. Bocah satu ini bahkan terlalu polos dan baik untuk melaksanakan sebuah pembalasan dendam.

"Aku bersyukur sudah putus darinya, Jong. Orang itu brengsek sejati, ternyata. Bulan lalu dia bukan ciuman sama laki-laki, aku ingat wajahnya. Matanya mirip mata kucing, bibirnya _pink_, rambutnya coklat _chestnut_, dan pipinya cabi. Kurasa cewek pun kalah sama dia, Jong!"

Jongin terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna informasi dari kawannya itu. Menyatukan keping _puzzle_ satu demi satu, _chubby_, mata mirip mata kucing, bibir merah muda... rambut... _chestnut_... Jongin tersentak seketika.

"Itu abang tiriku!"

**.**

**.**

Lensa Sehun tak hendak meninggalkan monitor komputer yang menampilkan foto seorang pemuda yang dikirim Jongin melalui e-mail. Meski mata pemuda itu tidak fokus ke kamera, melainkan melihat ke arah kanan dimana ada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar, kelereng beriris coklat tua itu tampak kemilau. _Scarf_ hijau rajutnya menutupi sampai sebatas dagu, pipinya yang putih empuk itu tampak kemerahan, bibir sewarna buah _peach_ dan sedikit uap terlihat keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan temperatur udara rendah ketika foto tersebut diambil. Baru kali ini Sehun merasa begitu terpesona lewat sebuah gambar. Hatinya tertangkap meski belum pernah dia menemui pemuda itu dari mata ke mata.

Dari pulang sekolah tadi, Jongin terus saja menggerutu, "Abang tiriku gak akan merusak hubungan orang!" katanya. Tapi Sehun tidak membalas apapun, dia sibuk berpikir bahwa mungkin yang dikatakan Jongin adalah benar. Setiap ada pekerjaan rumah yang sulit, keesokan harinya Jongin pasti akan datang ke sekolah dengan wajah senang juga senyum yang lebar. Dia selalu memuji betapa baiknya kakak tiri tertuanya, karena mau membantu tugas-tugas sekolah Jongin dan mau mengajar Jongin apapun mata pelajarannya. Sebenarnya pujian yang dilayangkan Jongin bukan cuma itu, hanya saja perihal tersebutlah yang sering Jongin bicarakan, tidak lebih. Bahkan nama tiga kakak tiri Jongin, Sehun sahabatnya sendiri tidak tahu.

**From :** Kim Kai

_Aku punya tiga abang tiri, semuanya dari ibu yang berbeda. Abangku yang pertama namanya Kim Minseok, dia yang kamu sangka selingkuh sama senior Luhan, tapi aku nggak percaya sama sekali. Ibunya pemalu dan suka mengalah, sifat itu menurun ke abangku. Buktinya, Bibi Minah mau dimadu sampai tiga kali. Menurutku Bang Minseok tahu bagaimana perasaan Bibi, gak mungkin 'kan dia mau merebut pacar orang? Mungkin saja kamu salah lihat, Hun. Kukirim foto abangku lewat _attachment_, _download_ dan balas emailku kalau ternyata kamu benar atau salah._

**To :** Kim Kai

_Kenapa kamu gak pernah kasih tahu nama semua abangmu, Jong? _

**From :** Kim Kai

_Abang keduaku namanya Kim Junmyeon, yang ketiga Kim Jongdae. Puas?_

Ah, Kim Junmyeon, tentu saja seluruh penghuni Akademi mengetahuinya. Dia merupakan pemegang jabatan ketua OSIS tahun ini untuk seluruh angkatan menengah atas Akademi. Pelajar cerdas yang banyak dikagumi oleh juniornya karena kemampuan luar biasa dalam memimpin, juga pintar dalam mengatur jadwal kehidupannya sebab dia belum pernah ketinggalan kelas atau telat mengumpulkan tugas selama dia menjabat.

Sedangkan Kim Jongdae adalah pemenang kompetisi bernyanyi nasional untuk tingkat sekolah menengah atas, juga anggota klub musik Akademi. Dia ramah dan pintar bercanda, dikagumi karena sifatnya yang _easy-going_, mudah berteman dengan siapa saja bahkan guru sekalipun.

Kim Minseok, Sehun belum menemuinya secara langsung namun dia tahu nama itu, sekedar tahu. Sewaktu pemuda kelahiran tahun 1994 ini masih di tingkat sekolah dasar, tepatnya masih kelas 6, dia pernah mendengar nama Kim Minseok sebagai juara satu pertandingan taekwondo untuk seluruh sekolah menengah pertama di penjuru Korea. Setelah itu namanya tidak terdengar lagi oleh Sehun, kecuali di kalangan anak-anak ekstrakulikuler taekwondo yang dimentori oleh Minseok setiap hari Sabtu sepulang sekolah.

Jongin sendiri merupakan siswa populer, dia mengikuti klub tari dari kecil, balet, jazz, tarian modern, hampir semua telah dipelajarinya. Berbagai kompetisi diikutinya, namun baru satu-dua yang meraih juara. Prestasi mereka telah mengharumkan nama Akademi, dan mereka menjadi siswa-siswa andalan. Namun Sehun tetap bingung, kenapa saat itu guru-guru tidak mau memberitahunya tentang siapa orang yang dideskripsikannya? Bukankah Sehun menjelaskannya dengan cukup detail? Lagipula bukannya Minseok masuk jajaran murid kesayangan?

**To :** Kim Kai

_Kenapa kamu nggak kasih tahu semuanya kalau mereka itu abangmu? Kalian bisa dipanggil _The Almighty _Kim_ Brothers_! _It's cool_, Jong,_ very wicked_!_

**From :** Kim Kai

_Punya abang tiri yang membanggakan memang keren, Hun. Aku senang, aku punya abang tiri yang baik. Tapi kamu pikir kami nggak malu kalau ketahuan ayah kami menikah dengan empat orang wanita dan menghasilkan empat orang anak dari rahim berbeda? Aku nggak percaya sama tuduhanmu ke abangku, Hun. Tapi kalau benar Bang Minseok jadi orang ketiga di hubunganmu dulu, tolong maafkan dia. Aku yakin, dia merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada kamu, Hun._

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Tangan kanannya beralih dari _keyboard_ ke _mouse_, lalu menggerakkannya untuk menutup percakapannya di email dengan Jongin. Dia membuka kembali berkas foto Minseok, menatapnya lagi, kemudian mencetaknya di kertas khusus foto yang biasanya disimpan sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke _photo studio_ untuk mencetak foto-fotonya.

Selagi menunggu foto tercetak, Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, dia menuruni tangga lalu memasuki dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering.

Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Yifan memasuki kamarnya karena ingin meminjam komputer. Selama dua minggu ini, keluarga Oh melarang Yifan menyentuh _gadget_ sebagai hukuman telah berkelahi dengan salah seorang mahasiswa di Akademi. Tapi Yifan benar-benar membutuhkan komputer saat ini, tugas dari guru Jung tidak bisa ditunda agar tidak dikumpulkan besok dan tugas tersebut harus diketik, bukan ditulis tangan.

Sebagai sepupu yang baik, Yifan hendak dengan sopan mengetuk pintu, tapi ternyata pintu kamar Sehun telah terbuka lebar, seakan mengundang siapapun untuk masuk dan mengorak-abrik segala rahasia di dalamnya.

"Sehun?" tanya Yifan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari si tuannya kamar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa namun monitor komputer masih menyala dengan terang. Berpikir sederhana, mungkin Sehun sedang berada di toilet, Yifan segera menghampiri komputer tersebut dan duduk di kursi. Barulah saat itu Yifan menyadari bahwa Sehun baru selesai mencetak sesuatu.

Diulurkannya tangan untuk meraih hasilnya tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu, setelah kertas foto itu telah berada di hadapannya, Yifan hampir saja terbahak.

Yifan berseru, "Sehun!" Tidak ada jawaban dari bawah. Mungkin suara Yifan kurang keras. "Sehun!" seru Yifan sekali lagi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Yifan dari lantai dua, membuat Sehun segera meletakkan gelas kemudian menaiki tangga, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. "Ada apa, Bang?" tanya Sehun begitu dia memasuki kamar yang didominasi warna krem itu. Dindingnya yang bersih dari poster namun tergantung beberapa figura yang berisi berbagai wajah tersenyum.

Yifan mengipaskan sebuah foto yang baru selesai dicetak di hadapan Sehun. Tanpa ditunggu lama, bocah berambut pirang palsu itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pipinya memerah seketika dan dengan refleks bagus, dia berusaha merebut foto tersebut dari cengkraman sepupunya. "

Seleramu ternyata memang pada yang lebih tua!" komentar Yifan sambil terkekeh, membuat Sehun jengkel. Ditatapnya foto yang kini berada di tangannya, Yifan memudahkan Sehun meraih foto Minseok (yang dicetaknya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya maupun orang yang memberikan berkas foto itu padanya).

Menyeringai, Yifan melanjutkan, "Kamu cocok dengannya. Dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya, sama sepertimu. Kasihan, padahal orangnya baik dan manis. Kalau aku belum punya pacar, mungkin sudah kutembak dia." Sehun sadar benar bahwa Yifan mengatakannya dengan bergurau, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertambah dongkol pada sepupunya yang kini kelas 12 itu. "Kalau kamu benar naksir padanya, sebaiknya cepat nyatakan perasaanmu! Rencananya, sehari sesudah kelulusan, Minseok akan pindah ke Paris. Dia mau melanjutkan kuliah di sana, disuruh neneknya, katanya."

Sejak hari itu, Sehun seakan terobsesi oleh sesuatu. Pada hari kelulusan, dia sengaja duduk di jajaran kursi paling depan sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas satu-persatu lulusan tingkat menengah atas yang diberi medali dan ijazah oleh Akademi. Banyak murid yang mengetahui kisah putusnya pasangan sempurna HunHan menyangka mungkin Sehun masih mencintai Luhan, bahkan Luhan sendiri berpikir begitu. Tapi ketika Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Sehun langsung membuang muka dan mendesis sinis tanpa orang lain tahu, kecuali Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehari setelahnya, Sehun mulai mengambil les bahasa Inggris dan Perancis, meninggalkan ekstrakulikulernya yang lain hanya untuk menghadiri les setiap hari sepulang jam pelajaran usai. Sehun selalu bertanya kabar tentang abang-abang tiri Jongin, menanyakan beberapa hal pribadi mereka kemudian membalas kebaikan Jongin dengan senyuman dan tepukan di punggung.

Sehun si bocah manja, mengejutkan guru-guru tentang kelakuannya yang akhir-akhir ini membaik, dia rajin belajar, bahkan menggeser nama pemilik peringkat pertama se-Akademi untuk tingkat menengah pertama dengan namanya. Hal tersebut masih berlanjut sampai Sehun menginjak kelas 12, sehingga prestasi Sehun membawanya pada penawaran beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri.

Dengan girang Sehun menjawab, "Aku ingin kuliah di Paris. Paris adalah satu-satunya kota di luar Korea yang ingin aku kunjungi sejak 3 tahun lalu. Paris adalah impianku."

Permintaan Sehun dikabulkan, nilainya mencukupi untuk memasuki salah satu universitas ternama di Paris, dan berkat beasiswa dari Akademi, dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya kuliah sepeser pun. Bahasa Perancis yang dipelajarinya dari les hampir selama 4 tahun telah mengalir dengan fasih dari lidahnya. Orangtua Sehun mulanya kebingungan menghadapi putra bungsunya yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan segala hal yang berbau Perancis. Tapi di tahun kedua Sehun mengikuti les bahasa Perancisnya, di pagi hari seusai sarapan, sebelum Sehun pergi ke sekolah, Nyonya Oh mengintip isi dompet putranya itu secara diam-diam.

Ada foto seorang pemuda di dalamnya, sedang tersenyum dengan mata tidak menuju ke lensa kamera. Di sisi kanan bawah foto tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Kim Minseok-Paris' yang Nyonya Oh yakini ditulis oleh putranya. Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita separuh baya itu menutup dompet dan meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya semula. Akhirnya dia mengetahui rahasia mengapa Sehun selalu melihat isi dompetnya dengan tatapan penuh harap dan memuja setiap dia pulang dari les bahasa Perancis. Maka itu saat Sehun memutuskan meneruskan pendidikannya di Paris, Nyonya Oh tidak memiliki keinginan sama sekali untuk melarangnya.

Ketika mengantar Sehun ke bandara internasional Incheon, Nyonya Oh memeluk putranya lalu tersenyum, "Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kepada siapa kamu jatuh cinta, Nak."

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu ingin kuliah di Paris dan mengambil Manajemen Perbankan, padahal dia sangat membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi. Rasanya Sehun ditarik oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu itu mengambil wujud sebagai sosok pemuda yang tak sengaja dia lihat di jurusan sebelah, Manajemen Bisnis, kalau Sehun tidak salah. Hari keduanya di Paris sekaligus hari pertamanya di dunia perkuliahan, merupakan salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Dia akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berjumpa pemuda yang merebut hati mantan kekasihnya dulu itu. Dan Sehun yakin, kini pemuda itu juga telah merebut hati Sehun, ketika Sehun pertama kali melihat Luhan berselingkuh dengan pemuda itu.

Sekarang pemuda yang memutuskan mengecat rambutnya dari pirang ke cokelat gelap itu mengerti, mengapa dia begitu ngotot mencari orang bernama Kim Minseok, terobsesi untuk mengejarnya ke Paris, menanyakan kabar abang-abang Jongin, melihat foto Minseok yang tertera di dompetnya setiap hari, bahkan dia kini mengerti mengapa guru-guru waktu itu tertawa geli ke arahnya. Sehun jatuh cinta pada mantan selingkuhan mantan pacarnya. Ironis, tapi Sehun tidak keberatan. Dia berharap selama hampir empat tahun ini, Minseok belum memiliki pengganti untuk mengisi kekosongan hati.

Hari keempatnya di kampus, tepatnya pada hari Kamis, Sehun terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas seusai pelajaran berakhir. Dia segera berlari kecil menuju jurusan tetangga, Manajemen Bisnis, lalu mulai bertanya pada satu-persatu orang tanpa rasa malu, apakah mereka melihat Minseok. Sehun mendeskripsikan pemuda itu dengan nada memuja yang sama seperti saat dia menjelaskan figur Minseok pada guru-guru ketika dia masih kelas 9.

"Setahuku, sepulang kuliah hari Kamis, Minseok selalu mampir ke suatu tempat. Tapi aku kurang tahu di mana, kurasa kau harus bertanya pada Marianne, gadis itu, tuh," jawab seorang dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata biru.

Françoise's Bakery and Café adalah petunjuk bagi Sehun untuk segera berlari menyusuri jalanan Paris, menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari papan nama toko yang diincarnya, menabrak orang-orang yang langsung meneriakkan, "Hei!" lalu Sehun balik meneriakkan kata maaf. Setelah menemukan tempat tujuannya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sehun langsung masuk, menghampiri Minseok yang tengah duduk dan berbincang-bincang dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa Asia lainnya. Mereka yang memperhatikan kedatangan Sehun yang cukup kasar itu menoleh.

Basa-basi pun tidak, Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok yang terkaget-kaget, menatapnya kebingungan seakan Sehun adalah orang gila. "Kim Minseok, aku mencintaimu!" seru Sehun dalam bahasa Perancis, membuat suasana tempat itu hening seketika.

**.**

**.**

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa kau!" ujar Minseok, hampir frustasi. Dia langsung menggiring Sehun ke ruang pegawai Françoise's Bakery and Café, sebab dia malu menyaksikan reaksi orang-orang yang kelihatan amat senang sesaat Sehun telah menyatakan perasaan pada itu. Mereka langsung bertepuk tangan riuh lalu mengucapkan selamat, seperti Minseok akan menerima Sehun jadi pacarnya saja.

"Kau selingkuhan mantan pacarku sekitar empat tahun lalu," kata Sehun dengan entengnya. Matanya lekat memandang mata Minseok. "Luhan. Dia berpacaran denganku, kemudian selingkuh denganmu dan ternyata selingkuh lagi dengan Chorong. Aku menemukan kalian berciuman di taman Akademi. Tapi anehnya, itulah saat aku tertarik padamu, aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Aku mengira ketertarikan tersebut adalah dendam, ternyata saat melihat fotomu, aku merasakan desiran aneh. Tidak butuh lama untuk ketertarikan itu berubah menjadi obsesi. Aku mempelajari bahasa Perancis dan belajar keras agar mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri, sebetulnya hanya karena ingin mengejarmu, kurasa. Aku belum terlalu yakin dengan obsesi itu, yang jelas, aku tahu aku mencintaimu."

Untuk membuktikan segala ucapannya, Sehun meraih dompetnya yang disimpan di saku celana, membukanya lalu memperlihatkan isinya pada Minseok. "Fotoku?" tanya Minseok dalam kebingungannya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang melengkung tegas itu. "Kau stres!" komentarnya pedas.

"Aku mungkin gila, tapi berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu."

"Tidak mau! Kau sinting!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan segala perjuanganku selama empat tahun untuk berakhir pada sebuah penolakan? Tentunya tidak."

"Gila! Elise, Elise! Tolong aku!"

"Nyonya Elise, keberatankah kalau aku meminjam Minseok?" tanya Sehun dengan cukup keras dalam bahasa Perancis, yang langsung terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kafe, membuat suasana menjadi gemuruh kembali.

Tidak menunggu berlama-lama, Elise langsung menjawab, "Kamu boleh meminjamnya selama apapun, Sayang!" Ucapan itu menjadi pertanda bagi Sehun agar segera melaksanakan kencan pertama tidak resminya dengan Minseok tersayang, yang menjerit-jerit ketika Sehun menggiringnya pergi keluar kafe, dengan Elise dan kawan-kawannya perkumpulan mahasiswa Asia yang melambai-lambaikan tanda selamat.

Meski Sehun adalah orang tidak dikenal bagi Minseok, dia merasa tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya begitu hangat dan menyebarkan perasaan nyaman. Setidaknya sebelum Sehun berhenti di depan motel lalu mengatakan, "_Let's make a baby_!"

"_WHAT THE FU-K_!"

Sehun melupakan kenyataan bahwa pujaan hatinya itu mantan juara satu pertandingan taekwondo. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk wajah Sehun yang tampan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kim Minseok (26), sang CEO perusahaan Kim, akhirnya mengumumkan hubungan yang telah dijalaninya selama empat tahun dengan Kepala Administrasi perusahaan Oh, Oh Sehun (22). Kedua pemuda sukses tersebut mengaku mereka berpacaran semenjak zaman kuliah, ketika Sehun baru menginjak tingkat satu sementara Minseok menjalani kuliah sementer ketujuh. Dari laporan narasumber kami, yakni Nyonya Elise, pemilik Françoise's Bakery and Café tempat mereka selalu berjumpa di hari Jumat, pasangan ini terlihat mesra setiap saat. Penuturan Marianne, kawan Minseok sewaktu dia kuliah, Sehun menangis ketika Minseok diwisuda. Namun mereka masih rajin bertemu di Françoise's Bakery and Café, meski jadwal mereka diundur menjadi setiap tanggal 26 karena Minseok kembali ke Korea untuk memegang tampuk perusahaan keluarganya. _

_Mereka berencana akan menikah di Paris akhir tahun ini. Bagi siapa saja yang ingin menyaksikan persiapan pernikahan mereka yang rencananya akan mengambil tema klasik, dapat menontonnya di saluran 8 mulai bulan Oktober. Bagi yang tidak dapat atau tidak sempat menyaksikannya di televisi, kami akan terus mengabarkan tentang perkembangan persiapan pernikahan pasangan yang kini meraih rating nomor satu di mesin pencari._

_Sebelum kami pergi, Tuan Oh menghampiri kami kemudian menyuruh kami untuk mengutip perkataannya, yang menurut kami sangat menggelikan._

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada mantan kekasihku semasa SMP, Luhan. Kalau dia tidak berselingkuh, maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Minseok. Terima kasih, Luhan, dan aku harap mantan-mantanmu yang lain mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang setara dengan kebahagiaan yang aku dan Minseok dapatkan saat ini."

—_the end_.

.

.

.

**Buat L.M yang lelah, dan kenapa pula kamu bisa sampai nyasar ke sini, kawan :**

Aaa~ Ente bertanya tentang guidelines ke ana, berarti kemungkinan ente punya akun 'kan? Kalau punya, kenapa gak _login_? Nahnu bisa bertukar pandangan lewat Private Messaging, _no_?

RPF jujur saja tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi, salah satu alasan saya tetap menulis, mendukung dan melindungi fandom ini, adalah karena fanfiksi menjadi dasar pembuatan cerpen yang dapat memajukan dunia sastra Indonesia. Tidak peduli siapa pun tokohnya, dari buku, film, komik, bahkan kehidupan nyata, kami hanya meminjam nama, mengadaptasi sifat dan latar belakang untuk ditaruh dalam karya kami.

Fanfiksi merupakan sarana pembantu untuk meraih tahap fiksi yang sesungguhnya, karena tokoh telah tersedia. Biarlah anak-anak Indonesia menulis fanfiksi di fandom manapun, melanggar guidelines sekalipun. Aku telah membaca fanfiksi di fandom ini yang telah memunculkan bibit-bibit unggul dan gaya bercerita masing-masing.

Imajinasi mereka luas, dan mereka membutuhkan wadah yang rapi, wadah yang akan memberikan kritik dan saran terhadap karya mereka supaya dapat diperbaiki nanti. Mereka membutuhkan dukungan langsung dari pembaca agar bisa terus menulis.

Wadah itu sebenarnya belum aku temukan di tempat selain website ini. Website ini rapi, memungkinkan mereka yang tidak memiliki akun dan penghuni tetapnya berkomunikasi lewat _author notes_ atau PM. Seperti apa yang Anda dan saya lakukan sekarang ini. Selain itu, website ini lebih mudah untuk diakses.

Saya harap kasus kita tidak berkepanjangan, L.M. Kalau Anda mau terus berkomunikasi dengan saya, tolong _login_ jika telah memiliki akun, atau kirim _e-mail_ ke dispuccha at gmail dot com.

Saya amatiran, penulis kacangan, tapi saya tahu jelas apa yang saya tulis. Saya tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan sepeser pun selama saya menulis fanfiksi, tidak pernah. Saya juga sepenuhnya sadar, siapa-siapa yang saya tuliskan di fanfiksi saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Saya sadar yang saya tulis hanya sebuah fanfiksi, perwujudan berupa tulisan dari delusi seorang penggemar.

Saya harap senior L.M bukanlah salah satu oknum yang melaporkan fanfiksi-fanfiksi kawan-kawan saya di fandom ini untuk dihapus tanpa pemberitahuan kepada penulisnya. Jika menurut Anda mereka perlu disadarkan, pergunakanlah cara yang halus. Anda pasti mengetahui perjuangan mereka dalam menulis fanfiksi itu, bukan?

Maafkan jika kata-kata saya kasar atau ada kalimat yang menyinggung Anda, kawan L.M.

Salam, M.S.


End file.
